PPGD: Cartoon Chronicles
by ChuckMoeKing217
Summary: Based on Bleedman's Snafu Comic called Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, the story will be following that comic's universe, but OCs added to the mixtures as well other cartoon characters from the past to the present as they will make their appearances on there too. Enjoy this revering tale of Good vs Evil as the Heroes fight against the Villains and stop Dr. X's plans against them too.


_This is a Cooperation Story I'm doing with a friend named A Composer of Dreams and I would like to thank him for his cooperation in helping me do this story so please thank him as well as he deserve the credit just as I do on creating this fanfic._

* * *

><p>John Burgamiester stood outside of the doors of Mega City Elementary, trying to decide whether to not he should enter the building. It wasn't that the building itself was imposing, nor did the students seem unfriendly. The whole place just seemed... odd. As if there were too many big personalities all crammed into the building at once, and all of them rightfully needing to take hold of the spot light, which he felt led to the school facing many different... problems. Dear Mr. Burgamiester rightfully decided that he should just head home and come back tomorrow, when there wasn't going to be a disaster at the school if such an event was possible.<p>

So the blond haired boy that was just a tad taller than everyone else turned around and started back towards home, the boy's ninja turtles backpack staring down anyone who thought to bug him about leaving. Or so he at least hoped.

The boy would soon feel and hear something coming as the wind began to act strange right now especially around him as all of a sudden, he would see a blue blur out of nowhere which would passed him easily and would comically made him spinned around from such speed.

''Huh?...'' Said a voice as it would soon come from behind the spinning boy as he would then walk towards him.

''Hello?...You ok there?'' Said a brown haired kid as he stare at John who would finish spinning and be a bit dizzy.

''Your not going to puke are you?'' He said as he would keep his distance off the guy as he didn't want to be puke on and smell like that for the entire time at school. He would wait for a reply from the tall student and wonder if he is alright or not as even if he wasn't, he could take him to the infirmary ''fast''.

John made a retching noise but he managed to hold in his breakfast if just barely as the world spun around him.

"Mommy... I can I go on the roller coaster now? I promise I won't get sick..." he said woozily before toppled to the ground, landing hard on his back.

He would chuckle to what he said. ''Hello...Earth to...Whatever your name is...Come back to us...'' He said waving a hand in front of his face. The sky SLOWLY stopped spinning and John's... companion soon came into focus.

"Wh... what did you say?" he asked, still feeling a little sick.

''I SAID...Are you alright?'' He said staring at him.

"Oh um... I think so?" John replied as he carefully sat up. "Um... wh... what happened there?"

''Don't know...I find you spinning around like that.'' He said staring at him.

"I... believe you mean found..." John corrected politely, holding his head as the sound of his own voice rang in his head. "Oh... bad idea... Bad. Idea..."

''Maybe I do need to take you to the infirmary right now.'' He said staring at him and was a bit worry.

"I... I think I'd like that..." John said wearily... before the poor boy passed out.

''Alright then, hold onto me tight so we can head there.'' He said as he grab his hand. John however... was passed out... he wouldn't be getting up for some time...

He would use his speed and began heading to the nurse room with no times flat, but would get late in the progress, but didn't care if it was to help someone.

* * *

><p>*One Hour Later*<p>

John woke up in a... very uncomfortable bed surrounded in white.

"Oh God... I really am going to scream if I died back there..." he groaned threw his arms over his eyes... the light hurt too badly right now.

Drake would be laying on the bench outside of the nurse office as he was relaxing after coming out of class and despite of being late in which shock others as for a speedy guy like him. it would be possible, but after he explains to the teacher, he would understand and let him off this time. The door to the office opened and out popped the head of a beautiful woman with long blond hair.

"Drake... your friend's waking up, would you like to come in?" she said in her naturally sultry voice.

''Sure thing. Thanks Nurse.'' He said smiling at her as he began to head on inside.

"You're welcome Drake..." she replied as she opened the door for the boy, it made a loud squeak that served as the sign for several heads to pop out of the classrooms, some of them teachers. The school nurse was... rather popular, especially with the boys who were... older.

John sat up in his bed and groaned.

"So can I assume I'm not dead?" he asked Drake as he came into sight.

''Nope, your not, dude.'' He said smiling at him. ''How are ya now?'' He said looking at him.

"Ugh... still a little sick I think..." John replied, his hand on his stomach. "And... who are you?"

''I see...Well be sure not to puke on me please...'' He said chuckling a bit. ''I'm Drake X. You?'' He said staring at him still.

"X? Your last name is just X!?" John said, that little oddity making him forget his manners.

''Yep, it is. Why?'' He said staring at him.

"It's just... odd... I guess..." John replied, still a little confused. "Oh and sorry... my name is John Burgamesister."

''Burgamesister?...Really?...'' He said staring at him. ''My last name isn't the only one odd.'' He said explaining to him as he chuckled a bit.

"At least it ''is'' a last name... X is more of a letter," John replied with a chuckle.

''Still weirder than my name.'' He said chuckling a bit still.

John just nodded dumbly, not really paying attention to Drake as he stared at the woman who was "fixing" her makeup. Then soon two students would enter the nurse office as they slowly open the door in which Drake would turned to see and saw their familiar faces in which he smile at them.

''Hey Dexter and Blossom. How are ya?'' He said looking at them.

''Hmmm?...Drake? What are you doing here?'' Dexter said staring at him while Blossom was helping him to walk a bit.

"Finding some excuse to be late for class I bet..." Blossom muttered under her breath as she let Dexter lean on him.

"Hiiiiiiii there Dexter!" The Nurse said cheerfully. "And Oh! Are you trying to woo little miss Blossom with an injury now?"

''If the ''excuse'' is taking my time to help someone who collapse on the ground and take them here out of the goodness of my heart, then yes it is. '' He said sarcastically somewhat as he looks at her.

Dexter blush a bit to what the nurse said. ''I-It's not like that. O-One of my inventions blow up during class after converting the automatic atoms mix in with the chromatic atoms after I thought they need to be closer together, but after redoing my calculations, I made a miscalculation on how close they should be.'' He said explaining to the nurse while Drake didn't really know what he was talking about at all.

Blossom shook her head and sighed, at both Dexter and Drake.

"That's enough Dexter..." she scolded mildly as she set her down on the bed next to John's.

"So... you a new student?" the brunette with a pink bow asked.

"Um... yeah," John replied, snapping out of his stupor. "J... Just got here today."

''Sorry to hear that, Dex...I think...'' He said lowly so non one would hear him. John looked over to Drake, then to Blossom, then to Dexter, then back to Drake again.

"I... think I'm feeling a lot better now actually," he said as he stood up, forcing himself to stay up even though he was feeling a sick still. "How long was I out?"

Blossom gave Dexter a quick kiss on the cheek before replying.

"You're an hour late, at least..."

Dexter would blush brightly after being kiss by Blossom while he wait for the nurse and converse with Drake still.

"Ugh... great... first day and I'm tardy..." John sighed as The Nurse soon was at Dexter's bed.

"I'm sorry Blossom... but may I take him from you, temporarily of course," the woman teased as she pushed Dexter down onto the bed softly.

"Oh um... O... Okay?" Blossom replied hesitantly to The Nurse, a little confused by the woman's tone as she stood up and took a step back. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, No dear... but could you perhaps make sure Drake and the new boy get to their classes?" The Nurse said as she started pulling off Dexter's shirt so that she could see where he was injured, causing both John and Blossom to blush furiously.

Dexter would be blushing a bit too as he would feel weird that this was happening to him right now while Drake didn't know what was going with the ones who were blushing.

''Sure thing, Nurse...Uhh...Hello?'' He said waving his arm in front of Blossom and John.

"Oh Um... sorry..." Blossom said sliding between The Nurse and Dexter before anything else "could" happen and giving the woman her best puppy dog eyes. "Uh...C... can I help please? I'm sure Drake could show the student where his class is."

The Nurse scowled for a moment before she got a thoughtful look to her face.

"Hmm... Drake...Can I trust you?" the woman asked.

''Huh? Sure thing, Nurse.'' He said smiling at her.

"Good! Let's get you properly dressed for the work Blooooooosom!" The woman sang cheerfully as she dragged Blossom away and into a closet, only to have the girl reappear in a nurses outfit eerily similar and well fitting as The Nurse's.

"J...Just go..." Blossom stuttered as she looked down at the floor, trying her best to hide her blush.

"Uh...Yeah..." John replied as he started pushing Drake out the door. "I don't think I could stand another minute in here..."

''Huh?...What's with you?'' He said curiously as him and John left out the door while Dexter was still blushing, but this time at Blossom as she look nice in that dress.

"Shut up! And get out!" John stated as he pushed the boy out of the class and quickly closed the door behind them, sighing in relief.

''No need to be so pushy, do you really love class that much?'' He said turning to him.

John gave Drake a rather embarrassing look and coughed awkwardly.

"P... puberty hit early for me I think..." He explained.

''Puberty?...Oh I see...'' He said thinking about it, but he still doesn't get it since it hasn't hit him yet.

"Yeah..." John replied leaving it at that. "So... I need to find my class still..."

''What class is it?'' He said turning to him.

"Um... I think I have..." John started as he pulled out a note card. "Mr. Crocker?"

''Mr. Crocker?...Oh man...'' He said thinking about him.

"That bad?..." John asked, not really surprised, he had some pretty rotten luck most of the time.

''He likes giving Fs a lot even for no reason sometimes in which I would have to report him to Jack or the principle for going crazy with it...Though I think he is a crazy guy sometimes.'' He said thinking about it.

John cringed then sighed.

"Of course I'd be stuck with the insane one this year..." he said, resigning himself to his fate.

''Well you have me and a few friends to help you on that so don't worry.'' He said patting him on the shoulder.

"Your in the class too?" John asked as they walked down the hallway.

''Yep, I know how he works.'' He said explaining to him. ''Though, there is a friend of mine who knows how to deal with Mr. Crocker more than I do.'' He said thinking about his pink hatted friend of his.

"Please tell me he's more normal then the other weirdos here..." John asked, almost pleading.

''Well he does act a bit weird at times as it looks like he is talking to himself, but who hasn't done that.'' He said shrugging about it.

"Point taken..." John replied, a little more hopeful about the class now.

''Yep and here we are now...'' He said as they soon came across their room.

John sighed and opened the door. "Allons y..." He said.

Drake and John would enter the classroom and it would seems they were in the clear of the teacher as they didn't see him yet. Though, that is until they heard the loud snap of a ruler hitting the table at the front room.

"Miiiiiiister X!" the man at the front of the classroom said, his slimy and pathetic voice causing John to suppress his gag reflex. Which didn't amount to much when he saw what was suppose to be a human with his uneven teeth and noticeable hump. "Yoooooooou're late again, you know what that means don't yooooooooooou."

''Your going to let me off with a warning?'' He said smiling at him as he try to play ''cute'' act with him.

"Haha...No you...FAIL!" The Teacher shouted, with enough force to send the two boys shooting out into the hallway.

"That's Mister Crocker?" John asked as he peeled himself off of a locker.

''Yep, but watch this...'' He said smirking as he emerges out of the lockers easily. John quirked an eyebrow and watched as his teacher continued to ramble uncontrollably in the classroom, the man continually making remarks regarding fairies.

''Jack...There something you should know...'' He said loud enough for Crocker to hear even though Jack wasn't around right now. Though, this made him fearful of that name as he remember the last time the boy once complained to his guardian, Jack before in which Jack told the principal about Crocker's job of giving a lot of kids ''F's'' cause he like it in which he almost lost his job unless he shape up about it. Also since Jack is also a teacher here, he has a equal ground with Crocker so this didn't work in his favor too.

"J... J... Jack?" Mr. Crocker stuttered out as he began shaking like mad. "Eh...Heheh...Fail who said anything about FAILING?! Come in, come in and take a seat Drake...A...And be sure to bring y-your friend in too..."

''Sure thing, Mr. Crocker.'' He said as he would began walking inside with his friend with a small secret smirk on his face. ''See what I mean?...'' He said whispering to John, who nodded and grinned mischievously.

"Drake... I think we're going to be goooooood friends."

''Agreed.'' He said laughing a bit.


End file.
